


Won't Keep A Good Designer Down

by pengiesama



Category: X/1999
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-08
Updated: 2007-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakyou Kuzuki, mouthpiece for the fashion police.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Keep A Good Designer Down

**Author's Note:**

> Backlogged fic from my personal journal. Forgive any inconsistencies with canon that have happened since.

The first time Hokuto visited him after her death, Kakyou wept with joy. 

The eight-hundredth time, Kakyou began to think that eternal loneliness wasn’t such a bad thing after all. 

“Have you been eating well?” Hokuto poked his sides suspiciously. 

“I,” he started. “I can’t control what my keepers feed me, I’m--”

“You need more protein! And more carbohydrates; don’t let them tell you that they’re bad for you, everyone needs a little bit of everything. All things in moderation, right? Maybe I should bring some angel food cake with me next time, ohohohoho! Now, back to our project--I think summer colors would really give you a new look...”

Her visits only increased with the coming of 1999, and increased yet further when her brother defected to the side of the Angels--Kakyou loved her dearly, but could not help but feel a bit used for playing her mouthpiece to scold.

“Look at him. _Look at him._ ” Hokuto paced the floor of the Dreamscape fretfully, wringing her hands. “No color. No flair. He’s got so many possibilities now that Sei-chan pulled his little eye stunt, and now he’s just throwing them all away--lemme talk some sense into him, c’mere--”

“But--” Kakyou protested weakly as Hokuto brought their foreheads together. 

“Subaru,” Hokuto’s voice growled low and threatening from Kakyou’s mouth in the real world. 

Subaru heaved a great sigh. “Hello, Hokuto. I see you’re visiting Kuzuki again.”

“Don’t you try to sweet-talk me!” Hokuto’s voice scolded. She made a game attempt to flail Kakyou’s limbs about in punctuation, despite the coma. “Sei-chan gave you the fashion opportunity of a lifetime! Don’t you appreciate him? Hmm?!”

Subaru gazed at his cigarette, and then took a long drag. “...I don’t even know where to begin answering that question.”

“Oh, pfft, none of that answer better include me. I got over the murder thing pretty quickly. Also! If you insist on smoking, I insist you get one of those classy long cigarette holders all the old movie stars used to have. It’ll give you that film noir look! Oh man, that’d be such a great look for you, Subaru--the whole smoky mysterious lady look! You could even keep your silly black coat, all you need to buy is a black lace veil and saucy beret...” 

Kakyou sighed. He wondered how much he’d have to pay Fuuma for an advance granting of his Wish.


End file.
